Interstellar
by Vegx
Summary: Rin had always loved the universe, and it was kind of a family thing. One night watching the sky a falling meteor changes his life upside down. That night he saves a strange beautiful man. Who is him? Where did he came from?


Rin had always loved the universe, and it was kind of a family thing his father was one of the most prestigious astrologist in the country. He had predicted number of natural catastrophes and events. The family Matsuoka was well known for their skills in astrologic.

His father believed stars could tell you the future if you could understand they way they moved in the skies and sparked throw the night. Rin hoped that with time he could understand the stars just as his father. He wanted so badly to be an astrologist and followed his father steps. It was the least he could do, follow the dreams of his deceased dad.

Universe was amazing for Rin looking at the stars made him feel small. It was really a sublime experience. The night sky was such a vast thing filled with life, Rin wondered if with time technology would lets us reach the stars and feel their heat as you crossed the dark blue sky.

Closing one eye he focus his gaze in one of the most brilliant stars in the sky and with his hand he imagined he was grabbing it and reaching for it. He was daydreaming when footsteps made him turn at his left.

Someone was coming up the stairs to the house redhead smiled as he saw her little sister crawling to him a smile grazing the kids face

"What are you doing Rin-rin?"

"Just watching the stars…" he shrugged returning his attention to the sky over them

"I don't understand why you and father loved them so much. They are just points in the sky"

The redhead gave a small laughed shaking his head "How could you say that?"

Gou raised an eyebrow "Well that's what they are for me, shinning points in the sky…"

"Long time ago you would be hanging in the gallows for saying something like that"

"We both know star worshipers died long time ago"

"A shame" Rin would have loved to live at that time he would have loved to be a Magi or a Summoner and learn the stars language and listen to what they have to say, summoned their powers and used them.

It was said the stars had the power to give life artifacts that moved by themselves. They were rumor of course but archaeologist and treasure hunters spend live times trying to reveal the secrets of that time and throw time had found small evidence of the existence of said artifacts, they were called machines and were capable of doing extraordinary things.

Gou lay next to him and said "But I had to admit they are beautiful"

He nodded and they both reminded silent for a moment, then suddenly Gou turned looking at Rin from the side. "Hey big brother?"

"Yes?" He gave a yawned as he shifted to face her little sister the kid was eager as always her young eyes piercing to him. Rin missed those days when he was still a 8-year all kid with not worries in the world.

"Could you tell me a tale?"

The redhead grinned, oh he had plenty of those he had read every book in the citadels library and his sister abused of his almost photogenic memory.

"Okay" he sighed thinking for any tale to spare for his sister.

She was waiting excitedly. Nodding her head in approval and clapping her hands to show her happiness. Gou had always loved _tale time_ with his brother.

"What about the story of the two kings who fought a djiin"

"No" She singed rolling at her side, "I already know that tale!"

"Well, how about the story of the donkey, the ox and the farmer"

"I don't like that story" the kid scowled. Rin chuckled

"Alright, I know a story that is really wonderful…and I assure you. You haven't heard of it"

Gou's eyes were filled with curiosity as she rested her head on her arms listening to Rin attentively

"Tell me!"

"It was a long time ago…"

"How long?"

"When the first civilization existed, in the time of those who came before us"

He saw his sister's eyes shinning with curiosity and he knew he would have Gou's full attention as he related his story.

_-o-_

_In the time of the first civilization, gods and mortals lived in the Cosmos, up in the dark blue sky. A river called Via Lactea divided these two worlds; mortals lived in the left side and gods in the right one._

_In the mortal side there was a small town in the country of Summer. It was called Lyria. It was one of the most beautiful towns in all of Summer its buildings were made of crystal and they never stayed of the same color._

_For the nebulas around the city always changed their appearance._

_Lyrians were known for their magic skills and god stars often visited the city to choose a wife or husband for them._

_But before the peace war had existed. God stars and mortals had lived in harmony just for some centuries. Before peace there was a war. A war that lasted millennia and were millions died in both sides. Soon both realized how their hatred had lead to such and chaos and destruction. So the war ended._

_From chaos, life emerged. When a god start perished a new nebula was formed and cities where arisen in there, arisen both by mortals and stars. Working together they reached peace._

_To celebrate the end of the war a god star married a mortal symbolizing that both mortal and gods could live in peace in the cosmos._

_Th_ _ey maintained that tradition thru time, to remember to all of the Cosmos that long time ago in the Big Bang war millions had perished and that peace should be held. The tradition helped to maintain the thin peace that remained._

_It was near the festivities when Vega and Daneb were swimming on the Via Lactea river. Both sisters loved to swim in the river. It was no forbidden to swim in it, but mortals weren't allowed to cross it. Crossing Via Lactea meant death by the hand of Juno._

_They both were one of the most beautiful women of Lyria, his father was proud of their magic skills and beauty. The sisters knew that eventually they'd leave the mortal side and marry a god star. They were washing their long hair when Vega spotted a man fighting for his life near the other side of the river._

_Daneb shouted terrified as he saw the man disappearing in the depths of the river. Vega immediately rushed to him swimming with all her might, the fluent was pulling the man quickly but Vega was a skilled swimmer. She quickly catch up grabbing the man by his collar an pulling it closer to her, the man was completely terrified and was fighting to get air in his lungs._

_Vega looked around, the god side of the river was the nearest but Vega knew what would happened if she dare to cross it._

_She was already tired his legs numb but using her last force she fought against the rivers flow pulling the man with all her strength. With labored breath she reached the mortal side of the river. Daneb was already waiting for her on the shore completely terrified._

_Both sisters pulled the man out of the river. Daneb proceeded to take the water out his lungs and the man coughed with all his strength. The older sister took hold of the man's neck pulling him up helping him cough; she froze on the spot as bright golden orbs greeted her, the others man eyes shinning like fire._

_Vega gasped retrieving her hands from the god star "Apologies" she kneeled in respect her littler sister doing the same. Vega hoped the god wasn't angered for a mortal touching him without a previous purification._

_The god star just blinked at her the only sound the still labored breathe of the man, after some seconds he spoke, his voice smooth and deep. "It's all right, please stand up"_

_Vega nodded Daneb hiding behind her. Her littler sister had never seen a god star an they were completely terrifying taller than mortals with their alabaster skin and their eyes bright as fire, their clothes bizarre, and their hair that emitted some kind of white light. Eventually the star got up the sisters still kneeling. He slowly approached them and was now standing in front of Vega offering a helping hand. Vega looked at him confused but took the hand without hesitation; she didn't wanted to anger the god any further. She averted her gaze; it was seen as disrespectful to watch a star in the eyes_

"_Please look at me" He said gently, Vega nodded feeling the hot skin of the other touching her skin. She was trembling anxiously, she had seen the gods from afar but having one in front of her was a completely different thing._

"_What is your name" The star asked_

"_Vega" she mumbled the star smiled at her, and she felt herself blushing at the gods handsome smirk. The star admired the beautiful skin of the mortal, it made such a contrast against his alabaster skin._

"_Vega" He repeated caressing that smooth hair and putting it behind the woman's ear "Thanks for saving me"_

"_No need to thank me your holiness-"_

"_Non of that" he said putting a silencing finger on her lips, taking the woman chin and looking at her intently._

"'_I'm Altair"_

"_The star Master of Aquila" Vega finished not averting her gaze, Altair admired her for that, the woman was strong and fearless, must mortals couldn't stand the piercing fire of the eyes of a god star._

"_You know about me?" He raised and eyebrow amused._

"_I heard you are a great warrior from the Assassin's clan"_

"_That, I am, " he said smirking_

"_Such arrogance" Vega suddenly reminded silent fearing the star wrath, but Altair merely chuckled "I'm sorry…."_

_Altair just laughed, this mortal sure had gots. She was a completely different thing. And he would love to see her again; in fact he planned to do so._

_And they did, meting everyday by the river. Vega taught Altair how to swim and Daneb watched them from the shore, as they laughed happy together. Eventually Altair learn how to swim and also they fall in love…_

"And they lived together for ever?" Gou interrupted, Rin sighed

"Unfortunately no"

"What happened?" she asked a sad expression on her pretty face

"Vega was promised to another man from a stronger kingdom than Aquila. His name was Sablius, son of Rigel . When Altair found out of the planned marriage they attempted to scape but Sablius stop them"

"How?!" She exclaimed fearing the worst

"Sadly, Sablius killed Vega, he was a terrible god, greedy and arrogant"

"That's terrible! I don't like sad endings" Gou scowled, her brother rustled his hair

"It has a happy ending of some sort…"

"What happened then?"

"A sister from Sablius called Mar felt regretful for her brother's actions and offered Altair powerful stardust in hopes to convert Vega into a star and thus she could be reincarnated. Before her last breath Altair gave her the stardust and-"

"That is not happy at all"

"Gou…." Rin warned

"Sorry, please finish!"

"Her skin glowed like a gods one and fire run throw her body just like a star, but her eyes remained close, Altair used his vision to search for her soul but it was lost. He grieved Vega for thousands years.

Altair searched from north to south, west to east for the shiniest pillars in the Cosmos and he built a temple were Vega's body rests waiting for her soul to return.

The temple is near the Via Lactea River and every seventh night of the seventh month, Altair crosses the river and visits her temple and searches for her soul."

"It's Vega up there in the sky? Is she real?" She asked looking at all the stars in the depths of the sky. Rin nodded

"It is there" He pointed with his finger Gou following with his eyes "You can see her there shinning in all his glory, for she is the brightest star in the sky. And not far away you can see Altair watching her"

"After all this years… is Altair still waiting for her?"

Rin shrugged "How should I know? Is just a tale, but according to the legend yes."

"It has been my favorite tale so far" Gou yawned little tears forming on her eyes.

"And would be your last for today, go back inside to sleep"

"Rin-rin are you coming too?" The redhead shook his head smiling at her sister.

"Then see you tomorrow" Gou mumbled, she turned around and as she was going down the stairs she yelled, "Don't sleep late!"

"I won't!"

Rin rested on his elbows looking at the constellation of Aquila and then to Lyria. Indeed the legend didn't have a happy ending; It was just a tale that gave you strong message. That hope never dies.

Rin sighed closing his eyes, listening the sound of the night in his village, everything was comfortably calm; he could hear the trees rustling their leafs carried by the wind and at the distance the river ran free, the water flowing peacefully. He let himself relax, dozing off.

But as he closed his eyes he heard something falling at the distance but he decided to ignore it .He was lost in his thoughts planning what he was going to prepare for tomorrows seconds later, he abruptly stood up as the floor trembled.

His mouth felled open as he saw a meteorite hitting the floor. A golden light blinded him and he tried to block it with his hands to no able, his eyes watering from the intensity of the blue light and then suddenly everything was dark again.

At the distance Rin saw a cloud of smoke rising. He hastily went inside his home retrieving his meteor equipment. If he was lucky he would be the first to arrive at the crash area and have part of the meteor for himself.

His mother would be completely overwhelmed if Rin gifted her such a thing. Also he would keep a part for himself and sell it in the market for a good price. He would use that money to travel to the next kingdom.

Running with all his might he approached the area. He watched the circle of fire around the crater. Smoke invaded his nostrils and he coughed blocking the smoke with both his hands. He used part of his red turban to block the smoke. Tear already gathering in his eyes.

Giving a quick jump he crossed the ring of fire and yelped when some of the fire started burning his white garments. Jumping around he frantically put the fire down. When he was free from danger he ran down to the center of the crater were he could saw the meteor. As he got near it Rin felt somehow disappointed the crater was so big jet the meteor was pretty small. He sighed defeated, walking some more he kneeled near the rock and taking his artifacts out of his bag he begun to cut the meteor down to pieces, as he was about to bring the hammer down the spike he heard someone coughing furiousl. Rin looked around and not far away he could saw someone trying to stand up

"Hey!" Rin shouted but the figure went limp and his coughing ceased. Rin panicked probably the man had been near the area when the rock crashed. He ran towards him gasping in surprise when he saw the deplorable state of the others skin blisters and burns covering his body.

He kneeled next to him; the man was at his side clutching his chest in pain.

"Can you hear me?" Rin didn't know what to do should he touch the man? Should he try to make him stand?

No reply came from the man, he cursed and moved his hand to feel the others pulse it was weak but present, it seemed the man couldn't breathe properly he was fighting to get breath in his lungs. He needed help immediately,

Rin moved him in order to carry him and he almost screamed as he saw the man's eyes completely burned, the man mumbled something intelligible and gasped for more air. The redhead cursed and using all his strength he pulled the man up and half carried him to the town.

He was drenched in sweat when he arrived home; he laid the strange man on his bed and immediately went to knock at the doctor's door like a mad man. It was pretty late but the man's wounds could not wait Rin feared the stranger could die

Rin waited for the doctor to answer the door with anxiousness

"Matsuoka?" He was greeted by the doctor's sleepy face "Is everything all right? You look terrible!" Rin's white garments were covered in ash, blood covering his exposed chest. His red turban was a mess and he was missing a bracelet.

"Doctor! There is no time, I found someone he is seriously injured!" The doctor nodded rushing into his house for his equipment. Seconds later they both were running down the street, they reached Rin's house in seconds. The man was still in his bed, but he was terrible steel. Rin couldn't even see his chest moving

"He is not breathing?!"

"Relax Matsuoka, let me check him. I need space wait for me outside" He nodded and went to wait in the kitchen. He sat down on one of the pillows near the window and gave a sighed. His night had turn upside down in matter of seconds, he tried to sleep but to no avail, so he just laid down trying to relax his tired muscles.

-o-

Eventually he did fall asleep and jumped a little when a hand took his shoulder and shook him awake. "Apologies" He saw the doctor standing next to him. He rubbed his eyes as he stood up.

"Hey, doctor I kind of passed out. Is he going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed removing the sweat in his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I don't know, some of his burns would heal with time, but his eyes are completely lost. I cheeked if he had a pierced lung or broken rib, but his lungs and bones are okay, jet he cannot breath. It' s as oxygen is killing him! Where did you find him? "

"Near the crater of a meteor, I guess he was near the area when it crashed" The doctor nodded and gave Rin an apologetic look.

"I don't think he can make it"

"I'll attend him while I search for his family or who he is, he should be from the other village"

"I think he might be from another country he looks very different from us"

The doctor gave him the indications to take care of the man's wounds and then took his leave.

"Good luck Matsuoka, safety and peace"

"Safety and peace" The doctor exited his house and Rin went to his room, the man was breathing now but as just the doctor said his breathing was labored, he had a fever sweat trailing down his forehead. Rin took a rag and removed the sweat. The man mumbled something but the redhead didn't understood what he said.

Taking a jag he cleaned the others dark browned hair. He cleaned the stranger the best he could and attended his injuries as the doctor said too.

He decided to call it a night, taking some pillows from his own bed the redhead rested on the floor. He was completely drained out from energy.

-0-

Rays of light was what woke him up, he growled when the sun's light blinded his vision. He stood up and saw the man on his bed resting , he was curled in a fetal position. He was not sweating which mean the fever had disappear, but that was not the only thing that had disappeared. His burns! Rin looked at the man's skin, it was impossible but they were completely gone the only sign that they had indeed existed was the slightly red skin in the man's alabaster skin.

Was he still dreaming? It was impossible for someone to heal that fast! He gulped, what sorcery had done this? The man moved in his sleep and Rin saw the bandage covering his eyes stained with blood, He needed a new one Rin could later worry and theorize how in the world the man's wounds were gone

He lifted the mans head and unknotted the bandage, he took a new one an covered the man's burned eyes trying no to look at the burned and bloody skin, it was a nasty wound he flinched the first time he saw it and he did the same now looking at it. He covered the man's eyes and he was about to knot the bandage when strong hands took him. He yelped and the redhead didn't know what was happening .

Soon his back hit the wall and a tight grip took hold of his neck, his feet barely touching the ground. He fought for breath, but the grip was too tight. His arms pushed with all his might but the man was too strong

"Who are you?" The voice was rash almost a grow, Rin tried to speak and for his voice chords to work but the grip was blocking every sound from his throat

"Answer me!" The man shook him violently, his head hitting the wall; everything suddenly went blurry as a thick pain invaded his system.


End file.
